Blue's Curiosity
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Bluestreak has a question...an irritating one that won't leave him alone. See what happens when he asks for the answer. Blue/Sunstreaker, Prowl/Jazz, and Ratchet/Ironhide.


Author's Notes: Ok people, I've been in a bad state of writer's block. (I'm still in it...sorta.) That's why I didn't uploaded anything last month. That'll be the first month since I signed up that I haven't uploaded anything due to writer's block. So in an attempt to get myself out of it, I wrote this. Hey, It was a spur of the moment thing...well...kinda. Hope you like it anyway! :]

Oh and it's non-beta...ed. Yeah also sorry for any grammatical errors and such. My Laptop started screaming at me and a blue screan came up telling me about some problem I didn't even knew existed. So yeah on berth rest for now. And when it's on berth rest, you know what that mean! Yes! I retreat to my old dinosaur computer!

:Sibling Talking Bond:

_:Spark Bonded Talking:_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**"Talking with emphasis."**

* * *

He sat on the couch pondering his irritatingly annoying question. He closed his optics and sighed, a gesture he'd seen their human friend's creator do. He felt the shift of weight and quickly opened his optics in a hurry, seeing a cube appear in his line of view, yellow digits holding it patiently.

"Talk to me Blue."

He gripped the cube and looked questionably at the other. The yellow bot stared at the younger mech and still indulged in his intoxicating high grade, not taking his optics off the other. He laid back and placed his arm across the back of the couch, curling it around the other drawing him into his side. "You've been quiet lately."

"So?"  
"So? That's not right. It means your thinking too much. Remember your not like your brother."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"So what's bothering you?"  
"Nothing. It's just a question I've been trying to figure out."

The smaller leaning into the other as his confusion made itself known once more.

"Well? You gonna tell me or am I going to have to guess?"  
"I was just thinking about how Jazz can be so happy and cheerful all the time. I mean he's even more calm than my brother at times."  
"Well he's a given. Jazz has a sense of humor. Prowl flat out doesn't."  
"Ok then why's he more fun than Bumblebee sometimes?"  
"Cuz Jazz likes to make things fair, and succeeds at it. Bee tries and epically fails."  
"Ok then how come he can outlast me in mindless chatter sometimes?"

Sunstreaker looked forward, his brow ridges pulled forward in a thinking manner.

"Well..."  
"See. Nothing huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"And what makes it harder is he's the Third In Command. He's bound to have seen some pretty distressing things. Like that one time Prowl went back to Cybetron on that mission last month. That was a good example of distressing."  
"You never did tell me what happened to him on that mission to Iacon."  
"You don't wanna know."  
"Do you even know yourself?"  
"Well no. But the condition he came back in said enough."  
"Oh."

Sunstreaker shrugged and took another swig of his energon.

"Well you can ask him later."  
"Huh?"  
"Today's Friday."  
"Oh yeah. He bringing Prowl too?"  
"Supposedly. He said quote 'I'll bring 'im by 'is doorwings if 'Ai 'av too' unquote."

Blue laughed and wrapped his arm around Sunstreaker's waist, nuzzling his head against the side of his chest plate. "I'm surprised you can do that so well."

\x~~~~x/

"Ya better be there."  
"I bet if I'm not you'll bug me about it anyway."  
"Ya got tha' right!"

Prowl laughed a little, shaking his head as he continued to read the data pad in his hand.

"I ain't jokin Prowler."  
"I know your not Jazz."

The saboteur smiled as he leaned down, pulling Prowl's head around to indulge in a kiss, lingering as long as he pushed.

"Oh and no work either. We're suppose ta enjoy it."  
"No work. Got it."  
"And a book file converted into a data pad counts as work."  
"What?"  
"Ya heard me. Just bring you and your sexy aft. Nothing else."  
"Your mean."  
"Only to you."  
"Yeah I know. Where you going?"  
"Quarters."  
"Why? Your still on your shift. Oh wait...did someone piss you off? No my mistake it's been a week already huh?"  
"Tha's low. You know I can go longer than a week."  
"So you say. But I know personally that you can't."  
"Meanie."  
"Well it's the truth."

Jazz leaned forward a bit and dropped his vocalizer a couple of octaves. "Watch yourself copper." Prowl smirked and playfully glared up at the other. "I don't have to listen to you, criminal."

Jazz growled as he roughly pulled Prowl out of his seat and placed his back against the wall, holding his tight grip on the other's black hips. Prowl smirked as Jazz hovered over his lips, growling as his heat steadily increased. Prowl slid a clawed digit up the side of Jazz's face and caresses the base of an audio horn enjoying the groan that traveled out of the other's mouth as he leaned into the caresses. He slid his other hand over Jazz's shoulder and dragged his small claws up and down the hood on his back. Jazz growled and pushed himself into the other as if trying to mesh themselves together.

"Tease."

Prowl slightly closed his optics and smiled as he gently peppered kisses along Jazz's lips and jaw line. He felt the shivers that wracked Jazz's body and barely caught the words hidden within Jazz's growl.

"Damn _playful_ tease."

Prowl felt Jazz slide his hands down his sides and tightly grip his thighs. He slowly lifted Prowl's legs and rested them on his hip struts. He started pressing forward, rubbing his plating with Prowl's but stopped when he felt Prowl push away from him.

"Nu-uh Jazz. I'm just helping you."

"And wit' yer helpin I ain't gonna make it to tha' door."

Prowl's unhooked his legs from the other's hips but they didn't quiet meet the floor, for Jazz still held his thighs tightly. He inwardly sighed and pushed back, forcing Jazz back a little. "Jazz." The other black and white let his head fall onto the other's shoulder and sighed.

"I don' get ya sometimes Prowler. Ya rattle me up till I need ta blow then ya jus' stop. Leavin me hangin."  
"Aww Jazz."

Prowl placed his hands on either side of Jazz's face, cupping the warm metal and gently kissed him, holding Jazz back when he tried taking control.

"Your making me feel bad."

"Good" breathed Jazz. "Maybe I should do it more often."

Prowl smiled and undid Jazz's vice like grip on his legs. He pushed Jazz away softly and said "Tell you what, you let me finish today's work and I'll reward you." Jazz wrapped his arms around the smaller mech's waist, pulling him up against the other's body and smiled. "Promise?" Prowl hovered over his lips, smiling. "Yeah." Jazz passionately kissed him before practically jumping to the door. It slid open and Jazz swung around the door frame. Prowl watched, and no later than expected Jazz's head popped back into his office. "I'mma hold ya to tha' promise Prowler." All Prowl did was shake his head and laugh as he sat back at his desk.

\x~~~~x/

"Yah bettur be thar Ratch. 'Ai don' thin 'Ai can handle 'em youngin's for tha' long."  
"You know what Ironhide? Maybe if you stayed awake they won't pull pranks on you."  
"Ratch. Ya know 'Ai zonk out when 'Ai see a borin movie fur so long."  
"Yeah don't I know that. If it wasn't for your foundation-shaking snoring I'd swear you fell into stassis."

Ironhide laughed as he grabbed the white mech into a hug and nuzzled his cheek. "Come on Ratch'. Pwlease!?" Ratchet sighed and smiled into his mate, he liked it when Ironhide was like this.

"Fine. When is it?"  
"Twenty-second quarter."  
"Oh. If I'm done with Tracks and Sideswipe by then, I'll go. K?"  
"M'kay."

Ironhide quickly kissed his intended and walked back to the door. He was on patrol after all, and Prowl would chew him out for messing around during duty. He walked by Tracks' berth and saw the mech was nearly done, and apparently was engaged in a full on battle with the ceiling in a glaring contest. _Boy tha' can't end well._ He continued walking and realized _If Tracks was almost done then all that leaves is...Sideswipe._

The red menace was smiling widely at him waving his dislodged arm, making it wave at the bigger red mech. "Hey Ironhide! What's up? Oh hey your on patrol right? If you see Sunny can you tell him I might be late? Ratchet's probably gonna give me something strong so he can attach my arm back on so yeah."  
"Wait wha'?"  
"Tell Sunny I might be late for our movie thing tonight."  
"Why?"  
"I'm gonna be all loopy and drugged up. Well probably."  
"Tha hasn' stopped ya before."  
"Hey!"  
"It's tha' truth!"

The Lamborghini shrugged and nodded his head, a guilty smile on his faceplates.

"That's true."  
"You better not hassle Ratchet runt."  
"I won't if you tell Sunny."  
"Fine."

Sideswipe stuck out his dislodged arm's hand.

"Shake on it."

Ironhide's shoulder slumped as he saw what Sideswipe intended for him to do.

"Sideswipe."

Sideswipe just shook his arm, making the hand bob up and down a little. Ironhide rolled his optics heaven-ward and sighed. "Do ya have ta use dis hand?"

"Yes."

Knowing he didn't have time for this, Ironhide grumbled something as he grabbed the limb, shook the hand and watched in startled horror as the hand gripped and shook his hand in return.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you mech."  
"Uh...ya. I'mma jus' gonna go now."  
"K. Bye 'Hide!"

Sideswipe wildly waved his arm trying to wave it at the retreating mech.

"**SIDESWIPE! **Put your arm down! I thought I took it away from you."

Ironhide heard Ratchet's light footsteps walk over to the red twin and he could imagine his mate holding out his hand.

"Give it here."  
"Aww but why?"  
"The last time you tried waving it you dislocated your joints. That's just more work for me and I really don't appreciate having an added workload. Now give it here."

The big mech chuckled as he heard the other hand his limp limb to the white and red mech, he always found it amusing how others cowered at Ratchet's stern temper.

\x~~~~x/

"Heyya guys!"  
"Hey Jazz!"  
"What's up?"  
"Nothin. So what're we watchin' t'night?"  
"Don't know."  
"Hey Jazz, is Prowl coming?"  
"Should be Blue. Why?"  
"Just wanted to ask him something."  
"Oh. Well is it important?"

Sunstreaker smirked into his drink as he felt Blue's grip on his side slightly tighten.

"No. It's just something I want to check with him."  
"Oh, ok."

Jazz sat on the opposite end of the couch, his legs thrown up on the table in front of him and his right arm splayed out on the back of the furniture.

_:Prowler:  
:Settle down Jazz. I just have one more report:  
:Liar. You were rechargin huh? It's in your voice. Geez do you expect me to go at you that hard:  
:Yes. Considering you didn't go back to our quarters and finish yourself off. Hey I'm just taking the right precautions:  
_  
Jazz physically smiled catching Bluestreak's attention. He shook his head and smiled for he guessed what was going on.

_:You make me sound like some uncontrollable beast:  
:Because you are an uncontrollable beast when it comes to that:  
:Only cuz ya make me that way:  
:Your incorrigible:  
:And your sexy:  
:Like I said, uncontrollable:  
:Just get yer black aft down here will ya?:  
:Maybe....maybe not...I don't know...I don't **feel** like it:_

Jazz could almost feel the smugness of Prowl's smile through the bond.

_:Don't make me go over there:_

Prowl let his smile break free over his faceplates as he leaned back in his chair, interlacing his fingers behind his helm.

_:Make me.:_

Jazz stood up and watched the other two look at him questionably.

"Where you going?"  
"I've gotta go take care of a little favor."  
"Now?"  
"It's an important one. Don't worry I'll be back in time for the movie. That is, if you finally decide what we're gonna watch."  
Blue laughed and nodded. "K."

Bluestreak watched as the door hissed shut behind the Saboteur, and turned to his mate.

"I wonder what kinda favor he had to attend to."  
"One called Prowl."  
"Huh?"  
"He went to go get Prowl."  
"How'd you know that?"  
"He was practical saying it Blue. Jazz has been called during a movie before. Even by Prime himself."  
"Oh yeah. And then he told him to wait till it was done right?"  
"Yup."  
"Well at least I'll be able to ask him why Jazz is always so happy."  
"Can't you do that over your bond?"  
"Oh...yeah...I forgot about that."

\x~~~~x/

"You pick one."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"No. I narrowed down the selection for you. Now it's your turn to pick which one."  
"Why?"  
"Just pick one Sunny."  
"Why?"

Bluestreak sighed and glared at his intended as he placed his hands on his hips and stood in front of Sunstreaker. The other just stared blankly at the other's stomach armor.

"You know what? I never noticed before but your middle armor is Grey. Always thought it was white."  
"It is white."  
"Oh...uh...I like it grey!"  
"Liar."  
"Hey!"  
"I can see it in your optics. Besides you should know they were never white."  
"You've been that dirty this long? And I've licked you there too!"

Bluestreak's palm met his face as he sighed.

"Sunny, I've never had white stomach armor. It's always been grey."  
"Oh. See I knew it."  
"Right. Cuz your the very example of knowledge about me."  
"You got that right."

Bluestreak lowered his wings and let his shoulders slouch.

"Your being stubborn again."  
"And?"  
"It's annoying."  
"No it's not."  
"To an extent it is."  
"Liar."  
"What? How am I a liar?"  
"Because...just...because."  
"Just because."  
"Yes."  
"Well...that's nice."

Bluestreak turned around and opened one of the small dvd disk from it's holder.

"What'r you putting in?"  
"What'd you think?"  
"Not Jurassic park. You were hitting me all night in your rechage thinking I was one of those damn creatures."  
"Hey it wasn't my fault. The graphics and all that fancy stuff makes it look so real. And with that new sound system Blaster put in and this huge screen it's like it's coming out at you!"  
"Eh...I guess. So what'r we watching?"  
"A movie."  
"Oh, well that's nice. If I may ask...which one?"  
"Moulin Rouge"  
**"WHAT!?"**

Sunstreaker had been stretching while he was talking to Bluestreak, and when he heard the movie of choice his legs jolted pushing him all the way backwards hitting the floor behind the couch with the back of his helm, his feet and forelegs hanging still in the seating of the couch.

"Ouch."

Bluestreak sighed and walked over, firmly grabbed a hold of Sunstreaker's head fins and pulled. Slowly, but surely, the larger_ and much heavier _mech slid out from his position. Once he laid straight on the metal floor Bluestreak sighed and sat in front of him.

"We're not watching that."  
"I know."  
"You know I don't like that movie."  
"Why not? You'd seam like a bot that'd like it."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Well we actually weren't going to watch it. Heck I don't even think we have it."  
"Then why'd you tell me...?"  
"To see what would happen."  
"Your cruel."

Bluestreak smiled down at the look Sunstreaker was throwing him, but his attention was drawn elsewhere when he started to hear voices. Two very distinctive voices.

"I can't believe you did that!"  
"Well you made me."  
"I wouldn't think you would actually come! I thought you were just playing!"  
"Well...I was. In a sense."  
_*sigh*_ "I should have know better."  
"Yeah you should have. You know how I am right now."  
"True. But do you have to carry me like _this_? We're getting looks."  
"Yup."  
"Why?"

The doors opened and both Bluestreak and Sunstreaker looked to see Jazz with Prowl thrown over his shoulder, a doorwing settled on top of his head, a black hand holding Prowl to his shoulder and the other sitting on his hip. Prowl had his head propped up with his hand and didn't do nothing but watch things pass by.

"Because if I don't you'll run back to yer office."  
"Liar."

Jazz smiled and waved at the other two mechs, currently still on the floor.

"Hey guys!"  
"Uh...hi?"  
**"HI PROWL!"**

Prowl smiled and waved lazily.

"Hey there Blue."

Sunstreaker stood up, turned around and pulled Bluestreak to his feet.

"So you pick a movie yet?"  
"No."  
"Come on guys! We've got like a million of those little things. No scratch that. I had Bee count them. We've got a million and 13. All the same it shouldn't be hard to just pick one."  
"Uh...actually Jazz, It would be harder considering the amount of movies we have. If we just have, for say, five or less, it wouldn't be that hard to pick."  
"See Prowl's got the right idea."  
"Hey, we are** NOT** getting rid of most of our collection. Do you know how hard it is having those things delivered here?"  
"You buy online?"  
"Yup."  
"Where? On your consell?"  
"No, he buys them while we're in meeting. Don't you Jazz?"  
"Hey it's not my fault those things are so boring. And it's just convenient that I can get the Internet in that room."  
"How?"

Jazz stopped and turned around, pointing to his visor.

"I can see it here, and I control the little 'mouse' thing with my processors. Kinda like the missions specs I get all the time."  
"You know Ratchet gave you that upgrade for missions only, not buying leisurely things."

Jazz slapped his hand over Prowl's aft, eliciting a sharp yelp from the Tactician as his wings shot straight up. Bluestreak winced as he heard the smacking sound almost echo through the room. He knew it didn't hurt, but Primus, it sounds like it did.

"JAZZ!"  
"Watch it Copper."

Prowl growled as he mumbled something and looked off to the side, allowing his wings to relax again.

"Um...do-"  
"No."  
"That's all I needed to hear. Come on Blue."

The yellow mech grabbed Blue and picked him up, much in the same way Jazz held Prowl. Bluestreak looked down at the other, his feet dangling and occasionally bobbing up and down with Sunstreaker's heady tread.

"Um...Sunny what'r you-"  
"Just go along with it Blue."

Bluestreak looked over to Prowl and saw he was still just staring forward. Knowing it would be useless to fight with a determind mate about this.

"Don't fight it. It's not worth it."

Jazz walked around the couch and dropped Prowl onto it, his back to the armrest where his wings hung over the edge. Jazz picked up Prowl's legs, sat himself down where they were, and laid the Tactician's limbs down across his lap. Sunstreaker walked over to the TV, picked up the first DVD on the stack, stuck it into the slot and sat down, plopping the smaller Datsun down beside him.

"What's in there?"  
"Don't know."  
"So just picked up a random DVD and didn't even bother to look at the cover while you were extracting it?"  
"Um...no."  
"Nice."  
"I know right."

Jazz quickly snapped his head around and pinned Prowl with a half glare when he felt a movement.

"Where'd you think your going?"  
"I have to go-"  
"No."

Jazz tightly held Prowl's legs and Prowl's arms in front of him.

"Jazz."  
"Copper."

Prowl half glared and leaned back a little, shifting his view to the over sized TV.

Sunstreaker wrapped his arm around Bluestreak and met his optics in that same questioning stare.

_:Why do you think he cools down when Jazz calls him a metal.:  
:Not the literal turn Blue. Copper as in like a cop. It's from a movie. Can't process which one but it's one of those old movies:  
:Oh...but why do you think he calms down? Prowl usually doesn't give up a fight that easily. Especially with Jazz.:  
:Don't know. Hey did you find out your answer to that previous question of yours:  
:Oh know. I forgot. Hold on.:_

Bluestreak burrowed himself more into the couch and the mech beside him before watching the previews of the movie come on.

:Hey Prowl?:

Prowl risked a glance at Bluestreak and watched as he received an answering glance.

:I have a question to ask you. About Jazz:  
:Whatever he did, I am not responsible for. If it happened after duty then I take full blame.:

Bluestreak smiled at the tone of his sibling.

:No I just wanted to know why he's always so happy and cheerful. I mean, you know being the Second, you see some pretty scarring stuff right? So it's only natural to expect Jazz has seen that kinda stuff too:  
:Do you want the honest truth?:

Bluestreak looked at Prowl with something related to fear.

:You make it sound like it's a bad thing.:

Bluestreak looked forward and thought till he quickly looked back at Prowl.

:Is it a bad thing?:  
:Well...yes and no. It's more of an addiction:  
:And addiction:  
:Yes:  
:So...an addiction to...what exactly?:  
:Ask him.:  
:I have a feeling he won't tell me:  
:Don't worry. I'm curious to see what the answer is. If he doesn't, I'll tell you. But I warn you, you might be scarred for the rest of your years:  
:I bet I can take it.:

Prowl quickly looked at Jazz and saw the look the Saboteur was throwing him.

"Copper."

Prowl smiled and leaned his head in a little.

"Criminal."

Jazz smiled and raised a visored ridge.

:Ask him now Blue.:

"Hey Jazz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering...why'r you so happy all the time? You know? I mean being you and your position in your job and with the things you'd have gotta seen I would think you'd be affected somehow. It was just a question that I was wondering about and yeah."

Jazz laughed and slid lower in his seat, shifting Prowl to lay half on his lap half on his lower abdomen.

"Don't worry about it Blue. Well I really don't think I've an answer for you. I don't really know why I just do it. I mean when I get seriously miffed or pissed I go to Prowler and he helps me but I can't really think of anything. Heh I guess I'm just a happy mech at spark!"  
"Yeah...ok thanks."  
"No problem."

The lights in the room faded off and Bluestreak glanced at his brother only to see he had his optics almost shut, a faint glow coming from them as Jazz nuzzled his throat with his face, planting silent little kisses along his neck cables.

_:I wouldn't bother them If I were you.:_

Bluestreak looked up and saw Sunstreaker smiling down at him.

_:Yeah I think your right.:_

The door slid open and Blue quickly turned around, letting a smile devour his face. Sunstreaker, didn't put so much enthusiasm into it and glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey guys!"  
"Hey thar' Blue."

Ratchet didn't even glance at the two black and white's as he passed, he didn't _even _want to know. Ironhide on the other hand, he stopped right by them and gave an odd questioning look to Sunstreaker and Bluestreak as he pointed to them. Bluestreak shrugged while Sunstreaker mouthed the words 'You don't want to know.' Ironhide nodded and walked over to the recliner, grabbed Ratchet's hips when he swung forward and pulled the other down on top of him. After Ratchet quietly mewled at the action he made himself comfortable on his rather uneven seating.

_:Careful 'Hide. This movies pretty intense.:  
:You've see it before?:  
:Yes. And I don't want you locking up again.:  
:I won't lock up.:  
:You better not.:  
_  
Ironhide chuckled softly and nuzzled Ratchet's neck before laying back into a laying down position, Ratchet still sitting on his lap. Then it hit him. He looked over at Sunstreaker and saw the other soon looked at him.

"Yer Brother said 'e might not make it t'day."  
"Yeah I guessed as much."

\x~~~~x/

Prowl gripped Jazz's arm that had wound it's way around his waist and playfully glared, ignoring the sounds of explosions and curses behind him screaming from the sound system.

_:Your such a liar:  
:No I'm not. You do help me to be happy:  
:You don't need me for what makes you such a...happy mech:  
:Oh no Prowler. You've got it all wrong! Without you it feels wrong! It feels...empty. Sure I get that jolt from any other overload but I don't have you around me. I don't have you to dive into. I don't have your voice screaming my name when your systems hit overload. I don't have that feelin' of love and compassion racing through me! I don't have you to understand and decode! I don't have you in my arms when I fall into recharge. No your the only think tha' can make me happy.:  
:Don't flatter me Jazz.:  
:I aint. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't call Primus' name all the time when we have our personal times. Sometimes I think interfacing is your way of praying to Primus. A religious experience for you.: _

Prowl pulled away from the small kiss Jazz engaged and glared at him only to receive a smile and a firmer hold around his waist.

_:Well it's true:  
:That was only the first couple of times. I don't do that no more:  
:Oh that's right. You curse. Yes very nice replacement. Show's yer wild side:  
:I don't curse:  
:Yes you do. You shout obscenities so loud the deaf retro-mice on Cybertron could hear you. Hell yer probably tha' one that made the little suckers deaf in tha' first place.:_

Prowl glared down at he other mech and leaned back, putting some space between them.

_:What?:  
:You have such a way with words Jazz.:_

Prowl made to get away from the other mech but when Jazz reached out and drew Prowl up against his chest plate, he didn't refuse.

_:Ai'mma sorry Prowler. Didn't think you'd take offence to that.:  
:Uh-hu:  
:Ya know what:  
:Hm:  
:I want you so badly right now:  
:Did you only bond with me for my body Jazz? Because that's the impression I'm getting from you right now:  
:What? No, no, no Prowler. I love ya more than I love music! Hell I'd willingly give up music just to be wit' you! Your body's just a nice little gift package on the side:  
:Aww Jazz...I told you you have a way with words.: _

"**HEY!** You guys!"

Prowl hadn't noticed but he had his arms around Jazz's neck, forehead leaned against the other's with his optics almost offline. Both black and white's looked to the yellowbot who had some how accumulated a very tense looking Bluestreak, balancing on his knees. Afraid he'd fall over and not even know about it Sunstreaker had his hands loosely grip the little mech's hips.

"You know there's a place for that right? Yeah I'm pretty sure it's call your own quarters. Or better yet, Your_ **OWN**_ berth. Yeah I heard it's a real nice thing to do that on. Real comfy."

Blustreak suddenly jumped back when an explosion boomed through the room accompanied with graphical flying shrapnel, sky-lengthed flames, and ebony colored smoke. Sunstreaker looked down with his optics, for he couldn't move his head down with Bluestreak's head lodged under it.

"SUNNY! SUNNY DID YOU **_SEE_** THAT!"  
"Yeah Blue. I felt it too."  
"PRIMUS I DID TOO! _**OMG**_ THAT WAS **_GREAT!_** I WONDER WHAT-"

The yellow twin looked down as Bluestreak's happy explanation suddenly went Mute. Then, If finally dawned on him what happened. Knowing what was coming he wrapped his arms around Bluestreak's waist, firmly holding him against his own body. With the first massive explosion Bluestreak had gotten so tense he scooted to sit at the very edge of Sunstreaker's knee guards, and then when the bomb when _**BOOM **_he shot back against the other. He would have slid perfectly to fit between the bottom of the other's head and his lap. But unfortunately Bluestreak didn't really think about where he was going, and just rammed into the other, slapping the yellow Lamborghini in the face more than once with his flailing doorwings. _And what was worse, I got hit in the nose. **DAMNIT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HURT SO MUCH!**_

Bluestreak jolted again, gently pushing Sunstreaker's head up a tad. Sunstreaker could literally feel the wide grin over taking his mate's face.

"PRIMUS! I **LOVE **these movies!"  
"I can tell."

He risked a glance at Ratchet and Ironhide to see Ratchet was sitting cross-legged in Ironhide's lap, elbows on knees, head in hands and just stared at the screen, unfazed by the action throwing the little Datsun around. Ironhide however, was a different story. He sat comfortably in the large reclining chair, sitting up now, his back against the chair, hands tightly holding onto Ratchet's hips, but what showed his excitement was his face plates. His optics were wide, a small smile on his face, and he just show total and utter enjoyment. Gunfire ripped the speakers apart and Ironhide's grin grew. _Huh, he must like this move as much as Blue does._

He suddenly felt the weight jump up and down on the couch and he feared the worst. Risking his optics, he glance to the side to see Jazz reclined and Prowl splayed out on top of him, hands wrapped around Jazz's audio horns while Jazz's black hands held Prowl possessively: one by the aft, the other by his lower back. He quickly pulled his optics away when he saw Prowl lowering to kiss Jazz. _Primus if that's the way they act during this kinda movie, I'd hate to see how they do with something more subtle._

\x~~~~x/

2 and a half hours later Sunstreaker stood up, sporting small dents to his face and chestplate. Bluestreak was grinning all over the place, summarizing the whole movie with many "Did you see that?" and "THAT WAS SO **AWESEOME!**", a few "Then it went **BOOM!**" a couple of "And **KAPOW **then it went-" and "And then he shot that guy!" with very few "And then they killed **HIM! HE **was my favorite character too! **FRAG THEM!**" with one final "We've **gotta**see that movie again!" Ratchet had gain finger sized marks in his hips from the result of Ironhide going into his lock-up. Soon after he got Ironhide out of his body-wide-lock-up he relized, he did so while doing it turned backwards. Prowl and Jazz well, they still remain on the couch.

"Unfortunately."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I'm just adding my little thought to the ending summery."  
"Yeah I know. But why'd you say unfortunately?"  
"Because Prowl and Jazz are still making out and doing who knows what on the couch."  
"So?"  
"So? **So?!** We _SIT _on that couch! I don't want them interfacing on it! It's a nice color too! They'll leave stains and-"  
"Sunny, one first of all, we've done that and many more things who knows how many times on that couch. And second, If there's anything we'll just break it in half and say Ironhide fell on it when he went into his lock-up. That way Prime will approve of getting another one. We've done it before. Only last time we said Trailbreaker slipped on the rug. Either way it still worked."  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
"Come on. We've gotta go back to our quarters."  
"Why?"  
"Well one, It's were we recharge, and two your brothers heavily drugged on the berth. I'm afraid with the wild dreams he's been having lately he'll roll of the berth and hit the desk again. It won't look too good if he has to go back to the med bay to get dents pounded out of him first thing in the morning."  
"Naw. He's so hard headed I bet the desk would be the one needing the attention."  
"Well either way it's _MY_ desk. And I like this one."  
"Fine."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, It started out on my notepad while I was waiting for my truck to get new tires. I saw a car battery getting installed in the car next to my truck and saw it looked like Jazz's helm. So then I got ta thinking about Jazz and how happy he is all the time. Then I got started thinking about what would happen if someone asked him why he was always happy. So there I sat, in that little blue and black chair thinking of a reason when a mom and a (what looked like a son.) walk by talking about condoms and the different kinds there were. Yes a mom and her...son. I know. That look you've got on your face. That 'holy s***' look. Yup that was on my face too...well on the inside. Outside I continued to stare at the vending machine in front of me. Then guess what! They got in the car with the Jazz helmed battery! So yeah, a trip to Sears is an intriguing one don't you think?

Anyway hope you found this little thing somewhat amusing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
